Terror en el bosque
by Toon Csi
Summary: Alcé la vista y enfrente de mí se erguía un gran árbol idéntico a sus compañeros. Me quedé mirándolo, demasiado agotada como para seguir y en ese momento supe que nunca saldría de este bosque. N.A. No hay personaje definido, se los dejo a ustedes x


**Terror en el bosque **

**-Toon Csi-**

Era un anoche fría, y obscura. Una luna casi llena brillaba en el cielo, acompañada de cientos de estrellas, conformando el típico cielo nocturno. El canto de los grillos y un lobo aullar era todo lo que podía escuchar. Justo como era hace más de 50 años que yo estaba aquí.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que pisé este bosque. Mis padres y yo pasábamos el verano en una cabaña no muy lejos de este lugar, era un pequeño pueblo alejado de todo y de todos, rodeado por un frondoso bosque. _Este_ bosque. Solíamos venir cada verano a petición de mi madre, diciendo que necesitábamos despejarnos de la ciudad y de lo tecnológico. Como era de esperarse, aquí no había señal para celular ni televisión, con trabajos había un teléfono fijo en la comisaría. La provincia es linda, no puedo negarlo, sin embargo para una adolescente como yo la tecnología es indispensable para vivir… o al menos para estar a gusto.

Una vez me enfadé con mi madre y salí de casa a despejarme con el frío aire nocturno. Empecé a andar sumida en mis pensamientos y de repente me encontré rodeada de árboles. Como era de esperarse, los nervios tomaron control en mí, miraba en todas direcciones pero todo era igual. El suelo era pedregoso pero cubierto de verdín, sin algún rastro de actividad humana. Estaba claro que hacía tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. Debería de haberme envuelto en pánico al estar perdida en medio de la nada, literalmente dicho. En cambio, me sentí arropada por esos árboles de troncos gruesos y formas retorcidas. El único sonido era el del aire formando un silbido especial al chocar contra largas hojas y se veía destellos blancos esparcidos a mí alrededor por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna entre las ramas. La temperatura era ideal, a pesar de ser casi media noche, pues el aire frío contrastaba con lo cálido del ambiente dando una sensación completamente satisfactoria, como si estuviera drogada o a mitad de un sueño. Empecé a andar de nuevo y un deseo comenzó a germinar dentro de mí, un anhelo por permanecer ahí de por vida. No pensaba en nada, mis pies se movían solos ante el impulso de conocer más sobre este bosque que de pronto me pareció tan maravilloso. Tras un par de horas de caminata, me invadió el cansancio y el sueño, obligándome a tumbarme en el suelo, cerca de un tronco grueso. A pesar de que el suelo era pedregoso, me pareció el lugar más confortante del mundo y con el suave aroma a hierba fresca, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en mi cama. Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pues había sido demasiado surrealista para que fuera verdad. El sol brillaba sobre el pueblo, así que decidí ir a buscar aquel lugar. Mediamente guiada por unos recuerdos difusos lo encontré e inmediatamente supe que en realidad había ido ahí.

Paseé por un largo rato, esta vez con el sol filtrándose a través de las ramas hasta que encontré el lugar donde me había tirado a dormir la noche anterior. Me senté y me quedé inmóvil. Pensé en las posibles maneras de regresar a casa, y cómo lo había hecho la noche anterior. Mis padres nunca habían mencionado que fuera sonámbula, así que la razón más posible era que hubiera estado tan dormida, que ni lo recordaba. Decidí olvidarme de todo y no hice nada, sólo respiré el fresco aire y me relajé. Observé a mí alrededor cuidadosamente durante un largo rato, pues para mí el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Tenía la misma sensación que el día anterior, como si estuviera flotando. Pasaron las horas y sin quererlo se hizo de noche. Volví a casa sin saber exactamente cómo.

Al día siguiente volví al bosque. Y al siguiente también. Que daban pocos días para que mis padres y yo volviéramos a la ciudad, y todas mis vacaciones las había pasado en mi bosque. Era así como le llamaba ahora, pues pasaba cuanto tiempo pudiera ahí. Me quedaba observándolo paseando en sus hermosos caminos y saboreando su olor tan natural. Tantas horas pasé allí hasta que me absorbió por completo: a cualquier hora quería estar ahí, tanto lo deseaba que no prestaba atención a mis padres. Los hice enfurecer tanto que terminaron castigándome. Pero yo necesitaba _mi _bosque, no podía vivir sin él, sentía que me faltaba el aire si no iba allí. Así que al anochecer, me escapé y volví.

Nuevamente me senté en mi lugar y empecé mi meditación diaria. Pero esa noche no sería como las demás.

De repente todo se volvió diferente a como estaba acostumbrada. Lo que sentí primero fue la temperatura fría, un aire gélido remplazó el cálido dándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. El olor ya no era a hierba fresca, sino de algo repugnante como podrido. Me levanté alarmada, intentando averiguar que le pasaba a mi bosque, pero una sensación de terror me envolvió, ya que no me pareció tan seguro como siempre había sido. Me entraron ganas de salir de ahí, así que comencé a andar a paso ligero hacia la salida. Pero después de andar un largo rato, volví al mismo lugar, _mi_ lugar. Y entré en pánico pues mis deseos de salir del bosque aumentaron, de modo que empecé a correr.

Jadeé antes de lo que esperaba pues sentía que todo era igual, tropezaba con unas cuantas raíces pero no me detuve, tenía demasiado miedo, como si algo me estuviera persiguiendo, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era salir de ahí. La obscuridad no ayudaba mucho, haciendo dudar hacia donde me dirigía y en donde había quedado _mi_ bosque, aquel que me daba tranquilidad y me hacía sentir segura. De pronto algo me cogió el tobillo y caí de bruces. Mientras mi labio sangraba, me puse de pie dispuesta a continuar con mi carrera, y así lo hice. Durante mi huída, el silbido del aire se convirtió en aullidos, los troncos de retorcidas formas semejaban monstruos, criaturas espeluznantes con ojos amarillos que me observan con cruel aspecto cuando pasaba a su lado. El agotamiento se unió a mi desesperación e hice un último esfuerzo. Corrí lo más que pude hacia otras direcciones mientras el bosque me gritaba en los oídos y el aire me calaba hasta en los huesos. Después de unos minutos, las piernas se me paralizaron y con un gemido caí.

Intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero las piernas me punzaban anunciando que no podían más. Me arrastré un poco más, utilizando mis manos y las rodillas, pero el cansancio no me permitió avanzar mucho. Alcé la vista y enfrente de mí se erguía un gran árbol idéntico a sus compañeros. Me quedé mirándolo, demasiado agotada como para seguir y en ese momento, ignoro cómo, supe que nunca saldría de este bosque. Jadeé mirando a mí alrededor, podía jurar que todos los demás árboles me vigilaran, como si no quisieran que huyera más. Sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ese árbol y al cabo de un minuto, me di cuenta que este era _mi _lugar. El lugar donde había pasado la primera noche en este bosque y el sitio a cual acudía cada día. Reí porque creí que me había vuelto loca. Esto no podía ser posible. Nuevamente sentí la atracción de estar aquí, pero en vez de desearla, tenía miedo de sentirla. Era como un imán para mí, sin alguna opción y de un momento a otro, sus formas retorcidas se empezaron a mover con un ruido ensordecedor, abriéndose como una flor en primavera. Di un grito ahogado e intenté patalear para zafarme, pero esa fuerza me atraía más y más, arrastrándome a su interior. Así como una flor se abre, el árbol cerró la salida como una planta carnívora deseosa de saborear su presa. Y todo fue obscuridad. Estaba dentro del árbol y se hizo el silencio.

Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin parar, mientras yo golpeaba en todos sitios con todas mis fuerzas. Los puños me punzaban más con cada golpe que daba, pero quería salir de ahí. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el terror y la garganta me ardía de tanto gritar, tratando de que alguien me escuchara. Hasta que un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de mis extremidades, extendiéndose rápidamente hasta mí pecho. Me paré con la ayuda del tronco que me mantenía presa, sobresaltada. Empecé a sangrar más de mi labio, me dolía todo. Entonces grité y salpiqué algo líquido, tragué intentando averiguar qué era, y el pánico no pudo ser mayor en cuanto reconocí aquel sabor metálico: sangre. No sabía que me pasaba, mis lágrimas se habían tornado rojas dificultándome mantener los ojos abiertos. A pesar de que no podía ver nada, deseaba mantenerlos abiertos, no paraba de llorar y gemir por ayuda. De pronto, la sangre encontró mi nariz como otro punto de salida. Me ahogaba. Sólo ahí me quedé inmóvil.

Ahora podía ver dentro de mi tronco de árbol, tras una cortina púrpura que ocultaba mis ojos. Sabía que este iba a ser mi hogar para siempre"

Y sigo aquí, Mi antigua personalidad no ha muerto del todo. Aunque ahora forme parte de este bosque y sea su máxima aliada, aún tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada: mis padres, el pueblo y mis agradables visitas a _mi_ bosque antes de que me mostrara su verdadera cara. Desde entonces puedo observar el resto del bosque por si viene alguien que pueda acompañarnos. Le engañaremos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Le atraparemos como me atraparon a mí. Y así viviré hasta que a este árbol se le acabe la vida y con la suya la mía también."

* * *

**Tienen la plena libertad de imaginarse el personaje que vive esta historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Saluditos! :)**

**-Toon Csi-**


End file.
